Лучше всех
by lion child
Summary: Драко не ожидал, что прелюдией к вечеринке будет чужая одежда и маггловская камера. С этого момент ночь становится все лучше и лучше. И пьянее. перевод фика /s/7349753/1/Best Dressed автор wendypops


Драко подергал подол своего…кардигана? Куртки? Он даже не знал, как эта проклятая штука называлась. Однако он нехотя признал, что она удобная. А застежка-молния ему даже понравилась. Улыбаясь своим мыслям, он потянул крошечный беленький бегунок вверх, чтобы застегнуть молнию. Потом он потянул его до самого низа, расстегивая молнию. «Порой, у магглов появляются неплохие идеи,» - решил он для себя.

- Давайте, встаньте вон там, - позвала Гермиона с другого конца комнаты. – Я _должна_ сфоткать это; миру нужны доказательства.

- Доказательства чего? – спросил Рон, - Гриффиндороско-Слизеринской пьянки или Малфоя в маггловской одежде?

- И того, и другого, - ответили сразу несколько человек.

- Да пошли вы! – Драко не был впечатлен.

После нескольких минут умасливаний и упрашиваний, Гермиона наконец-то умудрилась заставить нескольких человек застыть на месте, чтобы сделать фото.

Поняв, что он находится рядом с Поттером в конце линии Гриффиндорцев, Драко ухмыльнулся тому, что даже в маггловской одежде, он выглядит лучше всех. И он даже не хотел _думать_ о том, почему у Рона на груди было лицо Поттера.

Камера, которую Гермиона держала чтобы запечатлеть этот момент, выглядела непривычной для Драко и он только предположил, что это другая маггловская фигня. Драко не знал нюансов маггловской Фотографии, поэтому когда Гермиона попросила: «скажите сыыыыр!», он легонько пожал плечами, посмотрел на Поттера и закатил глаза.

Драко надеялся показать на фотографии, что «это все из-за Поттера»; в конце концов это была _правда_. Когда этот идиот узнал, что Драко и Гермиона вместе работают в Министерстве, что Невилл и Блейз подружились после одной пьянки в Дырявом котле, и это не упоминая о том, что Джинни и Панси постоянно сплетничают, как только выпадает шанс, он настоял на общей встрече, чтобы… «напиться и начать все сначала» - это были его точные слова. Прошли добрые шесть месяцев, перед тем как это наконец-то случилось, и к этому моменту они в общем-то уже «начали все сначала». Однако, часть с пьянкой обещала быть веселой.

Надежды Драко на его позу были разбиты, когда Гермиона завизжала и подбежала, чтобы показать им фотографию. Легкое смущение – самое подходящее слово, для описания эмоций Драко, когда он увидел фото. На обратной стороне крошечной серебристой штучки был экран, на котором находилось фото. Фотография на двигалась. На этой зловеще-неподвижной фотографии Драко улыбался (_улыбался_, как такое произошло?) и смотрел на Поттера. На Поттера, который стоял с показушной ухмылкой на лице и рукой на спине Драко.

- Какая прелесть! – проворковала Гермиона.

- Кажется, меня сейчас стошнит, - ответил Драко.

Поттер рассмеялся: «Только не в этой одежде; я хочу завтра получить ее назад».

Ну конечно. Пойти и напиться с кучкой красно-золотых для Драко недостаточно, в добавок к этому он должен носить поттеровские шмотки. Хорошо еще, что Поттер не был очень большим и одежда давольно хорошо сидела на Драко. По крайней мере в ширину. Поттер был на добрых несколько дюймов ниже Драко, так что понадобилось несколько заклинаний, чтобы удлинить брюки. И даже в этом случае Драко пришлось носить их низко на бедрах. И он даже не пытался удлинить куртку, так что теперь, стоило ему потянуться или нагнуться, Драко показывал кусочки гладкой бледной кожи – неумышленно, разумеется. Не то чтобы он проводил время, пробуя это делать перед зеркалом.

- Ты мог бы забрать их прямо сейчас, если бы позволил мне надеть мои мантии, - пожаловался Драко.

- Мы идем в _Маггловский_ Лондон, Драко, - ответил Поттер, как если бы он разговаривал с ребенком.

- Я знаю это, Поттер…

- _Гарри_.

- Поттер, - повторил Драко. Поттер пытался заставить Драко звать его по имени последние несколько месяцев. Не получалось.

- Но я люблю свои мантии. Они темные, мягкие и в них можно двигаться, - он знал, что дуется, но ему было все равно, - и они порхают вокруг моих лодыжек, - прохныкал он.

Смех, вырвавшийся у Поттера, был мягкий, а не противный, но Драко все равно расстроился из-за своих слов. В попытке избежать смущения, Драко сболтнул первые пришедшие на ум слова.

- К тому же они не пахнут тобой.

На этих словах тихий смех Поттера прервался, и он посмотрел на Драко. Малфой покраснел. Этого не может быть. Нет.

Его лицо пылало.

_Блять_.

- А что? – решил защищаться Драко. – Ты плохо пахнешь.

Прошло несколько секунд, но улыбка медленно расцвела на поттеровском лице.

- Уверен, что когда получу вещи назад, они полностью будут пахнуть тобой, - все еще улыбаясь, сказал Поттер, - и это не будет так уж плохо.

Не веря своим ушам, Драко несколько минут тупо моргал и не знал, что сказать. Его шок был ясно виден на лице.

- А что? – спросил Поттер. – Ты хорошо пахнешь.

Чувствуя себя очень необычно, Драко не знал что сделать и рассмеялся. Вскоре к нему присоединился Поттер.

Несколько секунд спустя Гермиона, совершенно не вовремя, громко прочистила горло, и Драко вдруг осознал, что она все это время стояла здесь, тиха наблюдая за их с Поттером перепалкой.

- Я жутко не хочу вас прерывать, когда вы так хорошо поладили, но я бы хотела запечатлеть этот момент на фото, - она направила на них камеру и улыбнулась.

- Ну разумеется! – со слишком большим энтузиазмом сказал Поттер.

Не успел Драко даже _подумать_о том, чтобы запротестовать, Поттер прилепил другую ухмылку на лицо и небрежно вернул свою руку Драко на талию.

Сдавшись перед этими необычными чувствами, которые преследовали его с того момента, как он увидел на первом фото, где Поттер держит свою руку, Драко снова улыбнулся и мимоходом положил свою руку Поттеру на плечи.

В тот самый момент, когда Гермиона проговорила «скажите сыыыыр!» во второй раз за сегодняшний вечер, Драко четко услышал громкий стон прямо за их спинами. И затем, безошибочно узнаваемым голосом, Рон сказал: «Черт возьми, но разве я должен _смотреть_ на это!» - и в то же мгновение выскочил вон.

Друзья Драко и… _друзья__его__друзей_(разве может Драко действительно подружиться с гриффиндорцами?) наконец-то закончили делать много-много фотографий. И хотя это значило, что у Драко и Поттера больше нету причин полу-обнимать друг-друга, это так же значило, что они могут направиться туда, где продают алкоголь. Драко любил алкоголь.

Вечер начался сравнительно тихо. Драко был приятно удивлен тем, что в первом же пабе, в который они зашли, были уютные кресла, недорогие напитки и не было музыки. Это означало, что Драко мог разговаривать с людьми вокруг (хотя с другой стороны, возможно, отсутствие музыки было минусом) и употреблять изрядное количество алкоголя (Драко уже упоминал, что любит алкоголь?), не сильно напрягаясь.

Единственным минусом первого паба было расположение сидячих мест.

Драко был зажат между Невиллом и Панси, и это было бы не так плохо, если бы не тот факт, что они постоянно, флиртуя, перегибались через Драко. Быть свидетелем того, как Невилл Лонгботтом, всего лишь в нескольких дюймах от его лица, трепетно хлопает ресницами в сторону девушки, которая была лучшим другом Драко с тех пор, как они научились говорить, не было тем, что Драко хотел бы делать, не имя при этом ведерка для рвоты поблизости.

Напротив Драко сидел всегда-забавный Рональд. Казалось, что Рон выглядел даже более неуклюжим среди всех этих маггловских штучек, чем сам Драко. Очевидно, Рон привык к мягкому вкусу сливочного пива, потому что после первого же глотка эля, он сморщил лицо и решительно поставил его на стол перед Грегом, который залпом, за пять секунд, выпил эль, перед тем как вернуться к собственному напитку (все это время за ним, опираясь подбородком на руку, наблюдала Джинни с теплом в глазах). После этого всегда идеальная жена Гермиона, стала покупать Рону бутылки с разноцветными напитками. Вероятно, это были лимонады, потому что Рон вылакал их за секунды, а потом громко рыгал каждые несколько минут.

Но _настоящей_проблемой в расположении сидячих мест было то, что Поттер оказался слишком далеко от Драко, чтобы даже попытаться поговорить. Не то чтобы Драко действительно хотел с ним разговаривать. Просто это было бы неплохо, наверное. Но все хорошо, правда. По крайней мере он мог его видеть. Весь вечер до этого момента Поттер нянчился со своей пинтой светлого пива, по-видимому, слишком увлеченный разговором с Луной (дерьмо, на этой пьянке еще и Рэйвенкло? Драко должен был признать, что было бы хорошо разбавить эту кучку гриффиндорцов, но все же он надеялся, что нигде здесь не блуждают потерянный хаффлпаффцы), чтобы беспокоиться о выпивке.

Когда они перебрались во второй паб, Драко был уже немного пьяный, но все еще мог полностью контролировать свое тело и разум. Рон, однако, явно выпил этих жутких «алколимонадов» на один (или на двадцать) больше, чем нужно, и теперь блуждал, спотыкаясь и хватаясь за все что только возможно, чтобы не упасть. Тогда же произошел один смущающий инцидент с грудью Панси. Еще несколько недель после этого Драко начинал улыбаться, стоило ему вспомнить выражения лиц Панси и Гермионы.

Этот паб немного отличался от предыдущего в худшую сторону. Стулья, хоть и стильные, были не такие удобные. Играла музыка, хотя и не очень громкая, но все же не по-вкусу Драко. К счастью выпивка была такая же дешевая, и уже на третьей (или на четвертой? Драко уже перестал считать) пинте, Драко понял, что его не так уж сильно беспокоят эти глупые стулья и ужасная музыка.

Еще в этом пабе замечательным было то, что Драко оказался сидящим прямо напротив Поттера. Из-за этого, Драко едва не пропустил тот момент, когда Панси с Невиллом начали обнимать и целовать слева от него. И он с трудом заставил себя рассмеяться, когда Рон вылил свой 57-й за этот вечер алколимонад своей жене на ноги.

Все внимание Драко было сфокусировано на Поттере.

- Ты недостаточно пьян, Поттер, - сказал Драко, склонившись над столом и опираясь на логти.

- Гарри, - автоматически исправил Поттер, - и что, по-твоему, значит «недостаточно», Драко?

«Недостаточно пьян, чтобы поцеловать меня» - была первая возникшая у Драко мысль, но драко сам был недостаточно пьян, чтобы озвучить ее.

Вместо этого Драко сказал: «Недостаточно пьян, чтобы пойти танцевать», - и указал на маленькую танц-площадку недалеко от них. И если чрезмерные вращения и потение являлись какими-либо хорошими признаками, то похоже, что Грегу и Джинни было довольно неплохо на ней в одиночестве.

- О, Боже! – воскликнул Поттер. – Зачем ты заставил меня посмотреть на это? Возможно теперь я никогда в жизни не захочу танцевать, - закрыв глаза руками, Поттер покачал головой.

Драко смог только рассмеяться.

- Это не смешно, - из-под рук проборматал Поттер.

- О, нет, это смешно, - сказал Драко, - ты просто недостаточно пьян!

С этими словами Драко встал и, одним движением, поднял Поттера на ноги. Они дошли до бара, где драко взял еще 2 пинты и насильно впихнул их Поттеру в руки.

- Пей, - настойчиво потребовал Драко, - пьянка - это круто!

- Ты становишься невразумительным, когда ты пьян, - высказал свое мнение Поттер. И быстро добавил: «Ты знаешь это?»

- Я прекрасно осведомлен о том, что когда я пьян, моя речь имеет тенденцию становиться немного ленивой, однако уверяю тебя, у меня все еще есть полный доступ к моему обширному словарному запасу и могу использовать его, как если бы мне кто-то диктовал. Все ясно? – Драко посмотрел прямо на Поттера и требовательно приподнял бровь.

- Кристально, - немного смущенный и с потускневшими глазами ответил Поттер. Драко даже подумал, что он отвернется.

- Хорошо, потому что из-за всего этого у меня разболелась голова, - сказал Драко, перед тем как опустил вышеупомянутую голову на руки на барную стойку.

Поттер засмеялся и легонько погладил Драко по плечу.Казалось, тепло поттеровской ладони облегчило головную боль Драко, и он поднял взгляд, чтобы увидеть, как Поттер запоем пьет свой напиток. Улыбнувшись, Драко поболтал свой собственный.

После этого Поттер стал расслабляться в геометрической прогрессии, и выпивал по две пинты, пока Драко пил одну. Вскоре Поттер действительно выглядел «достаточно пьяным». Однако Драко не был настолько пьян, чтобы объявить Поттеру о необходимости объятий и поцелуев, он набирался свойственной пьяным храбрости (видите, гриффиндорство заразно!), чтобы позвать Поттера танцевать.

В то самое мгновение, когда Драко повернулся к Поттеру и открыл рот, чтобы высказать свою (без сомнения невнятную) просьбу, появился все еще пьяный Рон и забросил свои руки Драко и Поттеру на плечи.

- Так здорово, что вы двое нканц-то откровнно пговрли и все ршили, - вышло из уст Рона.

- Что-что так здорово? – переспросил Поттер, косясь на своего _очень_ пьяного друга.

- Ты, - Рон указал на Поттера. – И ты, - он повернулся на месте, пока его палец не указал на Драко. – Вы двое! – Рон закончил эту странную речь, ущипнув Драко и Поттера за щеки, потом он улыбнулся и снова чему-то удивившись, выкрикнул имя Гермионы. Ну или то, что Драко принял за ее имя. Вряд ли «Эрм-на» значит что-то еще.

- Не думаю, что когда-либо видел его настолько пьяным, - Поттер задумался.

- Не думаю, что когда-либо еще раз увидишь, Гермиона что-нибудь сделает с этим, - пока он это говорил,в нескольких футах от них Гермиона сидела за столиком, который занимала их компания, и бранила Рона за его нелепое поведение. Рон, казалось, не обращал на нее внимания, скорее наоборот он пытался по-комфортнее устроиться на плече Гермионы, чтобы поспать.

- Я все еще не понимаю, что он там наплел, - Поттер покачал головой и погладил себя по лицу. – И зачем он ущипнул нас за щеки?

- Я, блять, понятия не имею, - Драко задумчиво облизал губы и добавил, - но я немного озадачен тем, что он довольно внятно воскликнул «Давно пора!» когда мы только отошли от стола, а ты нет? – он помедлил, позволив вопросу повиснуть в воздухе. – В общем, мне никогда не понять Рона, когда он очень пьян.

Ловко избегая брошенной Драко наживки, Поттер просто-напросто проигнорировал его вопрос и сам задал Драко встречный.

- Почему ты зовешь по имени всех, кроме меня?

Неготовый к этому вопросу, а так же к искренне любопытному взгляду на лице Поттера (не говоря уже о маленьком намеке на боль в его глазах), Драко всхлипнул и прибегнул к явной лжи: «Я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь».

- Нет, Драко, понимаешь, - особо выделив имя Драко, сказал Поттер. – Я понимаю Гермиона, вы видитесь с ней каждый день и вы не более чем коллеги, но _Рон_? _Невилл_? Разве это нормально, что к ним ты обращаешься как к друзьям, а ко мне нет?

Даже пьяный, по-дурацки честный и с недовольным выражением лица, Поттер был великолепен.

Драко мысленно проклял себя за эти мысли в такой момент, и, конечно, пожалел о том, что нетрезв. Он был не в том состоянии, чтобы изучать свои чувства и серьезные намерения. И уж точно он не был готов обсуждать их с Поттером.

- Ты всегда будешь Поттером, Поттер, - Драко пожал плечами, и, не зная, что еще сказать чтобы не выдать себя или не ранить чувства Поттера сильнее, чем он уже сделал, он поднялся со стула и ушел.

Третий на сегодняшний вечер паб на самом деле и не был пабом. Не было никаких кресел, только высокие столики стояли вокруг. Музыка была оглушительно громкой, Драко даже не мог назвать это музыкой. Больше было похоже на шум. И это сделало это место лучшим пабом, в котором они пока побывали, хотя им пришлось стоять. Справа от Драко, весьма близко, стоял Поттер. Вся компания расположилась вокруг довольно маленького столика, и боком Драко очень тесно прислонился к Поттеру. Драко не собирался жаловаться на этот счет.

Всего лишь после одного напитка вокруг этого тесного столика, их группа стала редеть. Первыми ушли, что не удивительно, Рон с Гермионой. Последней соломинкой стала попытка Рона раздеть свою жену прямо на глазах у всех. Затем исчезли две новообразовавшиеся в этот вечер парочки: Невилл и Панси ушли, помохав на прощание, так как их губы были заняты, и Грег с Джинни, возможно, Аппатировали домой, потому как 20 минут назад они побрели в туалет и до сих пор не вернулись. И только когда Луна наконец-то прикончила свой напиток и направилась к женщине у бара, на которую пялилась весь вечер, Драко понял, что они с Поттером остались вдвоем.

Все еще не уверенный в чувствах Поттера из-за его ухода в прошлом пабе, Драко не знал что сказать и решил просто исподтишка наблюдать за Поттером и воображать их поцелуй. Через несколько немного некомфортных минут, Поттер залпом допил оставшиеся в пол-пинты и поставил уже пустую кружку перед собой на стол.

- Теперь я достаточно пьян, - заявил Поттер.

- Достаточно пьян для чего?, - спросил Драко, на мгновение испугавшийся того, что сказал о своих фантазия вслух.

- Чтобы танцевать! – ответил Поттер, внезапно обогнув столик и схватив Драко за запястье.

Их обоих немного шатало, пока они шли на танц-пол, но недостаточно для того, чтобы они нуждались грудях ничего неподозревающих дам для поддержки.

Драко не знал, на сколько он был трудоспособен в таком состоянии, но отбросил свои страхи, что будет выглядеть глупо, когда Поттер отпустил его запястье и начал танцевать. Ну, «танцевать» было давольно далеко от истины, но Драко расщедрился.

Сдерживая порыв засмеяться Поттеру в лицо, Драко схватил пьяного мужчину за руки и остановил.

- Что? – спросил Поттер, надувшись.

К счастью в этот момент музыка сменилась на что-то более медленное, так что Драко отпустил руки Поттера и притянул его ближе к себе.

- Иди сюда, - говоря это, Драко не думал, что его голос будет звучать _настолько_ соблазнительно. Похоже, это сработало, потому что Поттер сдался под натиском Драко и без возражений прислонился к нему.

Они двигались под музыку вместе, как единое целое. Мало-помалу темп музыки нарастал, вместе с ним убыстрялись и движения. Они продолжали прикасаться друг к другу как можно чаще, и танцевали держась за руки. Сильные, теплые ладони умудрились залездь под слишком короткую майку, которую Драко одолжил у Поттера, и собственическим жестом остались у Друко на бедрах. Это было блаженство.

Через пару песен Драко почувствовал знакомое шевеление в паху, но он был слишком занят танцем с Поттером ( или слишком пьян, Драко еще не решил точно), чтобы беспокоиться о возможном смущении из-за появления эррекции прямо сейчас. И любой возможный стыд исчез бы, когда Поттер мягко, и, возможно, бессознательно, толкнулся бедрами навстречу Драко. Тот застонал, когда твердая плоть прикоснулась к его бедру. Драко мысленно поблагодарил ДиДжея за громкую музыку; Поттер не мог услышать его стон. Когда Драко почувствовал улыбку Поттера на своей шее (и когда лицо Поттера здесь оказалось?), он испытал приступ стыда, так как понял, что Поттер должно быть почувствовал вибрацию стона Драко через его грудь.

Стыд и смущение покинули Драко, когда он принял это за подтверждение вспыхнувших между ними взаимных чувств. Он опустил руки, которые до этого момента невинно держали Поттера за талию, ниже, пока они не остановились у Поттера на ягодицах. Теперь уже Драко не только почувствовал стон Поттера, но и услышал его, благодаря близости поттеровского рта к уху Драко. Вдохновленный этим, Драко позволил своим рукам сжимать и тискать задницу Поттера. Похоже Поттеру это понравилось, казалось, он не мог выбрать между удовольствием спереди или сзади, вместо этого он метался, то прислоняясь своим пахом к Драко, то наоборот толкаяя свою задницу в его жадные руки.

Несколько минут спустя Поттер начал целовать Драко в шею, и Драко немного откинул голову, чтобы предоставить Поттеру простор действий. Чувствуя, как губы Поттера (и язык; от удовольствия Драко крепко зажмурился), путешествуют по его шее вверх и вниз, Драко сжал руками задницу Поттера и притянул его к себе еще ближе. Драко почувствовал, как они оба тяжело задышали от избытка чувств и наклонил голову, пока его губы не встретили губы Поттера. Поцелуй был именно тем, что было нужно Драко, и казалось, что весь окружающий их мир исчез.

Они стояли на танцполе, ласкали и тискали друг друга, целовались и обнимались (но уж точно _не_ танцевали) втечении трех песен, пока кому-то, очевидно, не надоело это шоу.

- Снимите номер, - крикнул кто-то, а пара человек восхищенно свистнула в их адрес.

- Я думаю это замечательное предложение, - прошептал Поттер Драко на ухо, когда они наконец-то смогли разорвать поцелуй.

Несколько минут спустя, последовав примеру своих друзей и аппатировав из туалета, Драко оказался в спальне Поттера. Не в силах запретить себе, Драко воспользовался возможностью и огляделся, пока Поттер снова занимался его шеей.

Однако вскоре все внимание Драко вернулось к Поттеру, который начал покусывать теперь сверх-чувствительную плоть Драко. Драко возобновил тискающие задницу движения и был награжден ясным и ничем не заглушенным стоном удовольствия от Поттера.

Как только Драко протолкнул свои пальцы под пояс штанов Поттер, страстно желая добраться до цели, ждущей его между этими идеальным ягодицами, Поттер сделал кое-что, что заставило Драко застыть.

- Ты...ты только что _обнюхал_ меня? – мягко говоря, Драко был в шоке.

Поттер легонько пожал плечами и ответил куда-то в шею Драко: «Я говорил тебе, что ты хорошо пахнешь».

До того как Драко смог бы ответить, Поттер присосался к местечку прямо у Драко за ухом. К удивлению Драко, это действие послало разряды удовольствия от этого местечка прямо в его дернувшийся член.

- Поттер, - начал Драко, не уверенный, что именно он хочет сказать.

Поттер заткнул его поцелуем.

Когда поцелуй закончился, Поттер оглядел Драко сверху вниз и посмотрел ему в глаза.

- Ты знаешь, - сказал Поттер, вызывающе улыбаясь, - думаю, что хочу вернуть свои вещи назад прямо сейчас.

Открыв глаза, первое, что увидел Драко, это ошеломительно яркие зеленые глаза, уставившиеся на него.

- Привет, - прошептал Гарри.

- Привет, - шепнул Драко в ответ.

Улыбка, появившаясь у Гарри на лице, ослепляла сильнее солнца, котороее светило через окно прямо на кровать.

- Чему ты так радуешься? – спросил Драко, прикрывая зевок рукой.

- Тебе, - ответил Гарри и ущипнул Драко за щеку.

Драко нахмурился, внезапно обнаружив себя сбитым с толку, каким он был всю прошлую ночь. Пытаясь отогнать от себя эти мысли, Драко обратил все свое внимание на Гарри.

- Мне что?

- Тебе здесь. В моей постели. Со мной, - щеки Гарри восхитительно покраснели, но сентиментальный мерзамец не собирался прекращать. – Ты занимался со мной любовью. Ты пришел ко мне домой. Ты поцеловал меня. Ты напоил меня, - на этом пункте Гарри замолчал, возможно для драматического эффекта. – Ты _полюбил_ меня.

Пораженный искренним радостью Гарри, Драко быстро располз в улыбке.

- Да уж, ко всему прочему, ты еще и нелепый болван.

- И что самое замечательное… - сказал Гарри, интригующе. Драко в ожидании приподнял брови. - …я понял, как заставить тебя звать меня по имени. - Теперь Гарри ухмылялся. - _Кричать_ мое имя, если быть точнее.

Одним быстрым движением, Драко схватил потерявшего бдительность Гарри вокруг талии. Драко поворачивал его, пока Гарри не оказался под Драко лежащим на спине и смотрящим на него полными шока и похоти глазами.

- Я покажу тебе крики, _Гарри_.


End file.
